Kyuubis kit
by His-possesion
Summary: this is the story of kayo , kyuubis kit and her adventures of growing up around her mom and dad aswell as shukakus delinquent kit and all the mischief she gets in.


Kayo-beautiful/increasing generation------

Age-new born

Race-demon fox/wolf

Mother-emi-------------------------------------

Father-kyuubi----------------------------------

Narrators pov

Kyuubi looked down at his mate and new born kit amused as his kit began to move her tail about curiously looking around the den she will now call home, emi was as proud as he was, they had longed for a family and now in front of them there first born the beautiful little kit her fur as white as snow just like her mothers, eyes a deep red like her fathers.

Emi-she's perfect

Is all emi said looking at the new arrival tears in her eyes as she watched her little one try and curl up , although moving her tiny body was seeming to be too difficult for her, seeing this kyuubi moved her with one of his tails and couldn't help but chuckle when she moved her own tail pushing against the floor to move her self failing she huffed and settled down trying to sleep.

Kyuubi- what should we name her?

Emi- im not sure… you name her

Kyuubi thought for a moment and looked at the little bundle of fluff curled up against his tail

Kyuubi- how about kayo?

Emi smiled and laid down next to kyuubi

Emi-that suits her kayo why did you think of that?

Kyuubi- it means beauty and increasing generation she is our first born so I thought it was a good choice

He said lying down next to emi and pulling kayo closer to him and his mate. Both proud parents watched there new daughter sleep…

The next morning kyuubi awoke to his new kit trying to wiggle out of the three tails he wrapped around her, he looked beside him to see emi still asleep he smiled and let go of kayo and got up careful not to wake emi he walked to the entrance of the den and left

Kayo pov

*huh who he? where he going?*

you though as you watched him leave you shakily walked over to where he went and got out of the den squinting you eyes a bit at the bright light you saw the last of his tail disappear into the forest *hey w-wait for me don't weave me here* you thought and began to run in that direction tripping now and then, you got to the trees and stopped as you came face to face with him *uh oh dis not be good* you quickly lowered her ears

kyuubi-now what do you think your doing?

You began to turnt round to head back to the den only to be picked up by the scruff of the neck (like dogs do) by him, he walked over to a small lake and he put her down next to him

kyuubi-stay here

he said you just sat there and watched him go to the lake and drink starting to get bored you creped up to him cautiously and tried to get his tails as they moved about you caught one , that got his attention and he watched you playing with his tails amused him, you stopped and looked at him as he picked you up again taking you back to the den, kept squirming as he walked once at the den he put you down and laid across the entrance

kyuubi-your not getting out again I can promise you that little one

your ears went flat against your head and you decided to try at least so you ran at him and tried to jump over him …….it didn't work you landed on his stomach and rolled down to the floor

kyuubi pov

you watched as kayo rolled off you stomach to the floor then realised that there was still sum blood from her birth on her legs and abdomen you looked to see emi was asleep you sighed inwardly and pulled kayo over with your paw and began to clean her…… she didn't like it at all ,all she wanted to do was get away and once again tried to crawl away you herd a chuckle and noticed emi had woken up you stopped cleaning kayo still holding her in place with your paw smiling at emi

you- hmp what's so funny?

Emi-its just you your so patient and gentle with her its funny

you-well she's my own so I would be

he said uncomfortable due to kayo's squirming emi laughed again

you- we have to be careful she followed me out in the forest today

emi-what? But she's just a young kit she shouldn't be leaving the den yet

you- I know I stopped and took her to the lake then came back here

emi-ok today we should get her used to us

you- yer I agree just let me clean her up first

emi nodded and sat beside you looking at kayo, kayo stopped squirming and looked at emi then you then back at emi she sighed and laid still

you-good girl kayo

you began cleaning her again this time with emi's help and within minuets kayo was fully white

kayo pov

they just stopped licking you and kyuubi let go of you ,as soon as he did you ran to the middle of the den and looked at where they where licking and noticed it didn't look all red and blotchy now ,the white one came up to you and picked you up taking you back to kyuubi and setting you down in front of him

emi-now now kayo that wasn't so bad was it

you looked at her and laid down whining

emi-awww baby your hungry aren't you hmmm?

Kyuubi-ill go and hunt im hungry as well

He looked at you

Kyuubi-and this time you stay here little miss

You closed your eyes and whined louder, when you opened your eyes he was gone

*hey hey where you goin now? come back here heeeeyyyyy pwease * you began to run to the entrance again whining when you where stopped ,picked up and set down on the other side of the den with emi laying down around you

emi-hey don't worry daddy will be back soon he gone to get you something to eat

*hmm so his name is daddy ,well his names daddy what's yours?* emi just looked at the little kit before her and began 'mothering' it by rubbing her head in her daughters fur after about half an hour daddy came back with a something and set it down near the little chamber that you will sleep in,{I know that fox pups don't eat meet until there older but hey she's a little demon what you expect)you walked cautiously over to the 'thing' and sniffed it but daddy had already started to feast on it and emi started but you weren't convinced and backed away from it not liking the look of it emi noticed and looked at you worriedly and nudged kyuubi he caught on and used his tails to put you over in front of him facing the 'thing' you looked up with a look of pure innocence on your little face,he nudged you to do what they did but you just looked at it again *im upposed to put that im my mouth* you thought and sniffed it again you looked at emi and she sighed and ate a bit more

daddy-you should try it kayo you'd like it trust me

you copied what emi did and began eating it bit bye bit and daddy started eating again soon you'd had enough and stopped emi looked at you and sighed

emi-was there any point in cleaning you today?

Daddy looked up

Daddy- she can get messy cant she hmm ill let your mum clean you this time

*so her names mum that thing tasted good I wonder if daddy can get me more*

emi pov

you began to clean kayo as kyuubi sat across from us she still put up a fight but she bit you this time

you-ow kayo!

Kyuubi looked over and saw that kayo bit you and wouldn't let go, he came over and gave her a little warning growl that made her let go and flatten her ears and her tail went between her legs

Kyuubi- kayo behave yourself!

After that you where able to clean her and set her down she ran and hid behind you from kyuubi, you sighed and walked up to him and curled your tail around him, kayo stayed the other side from him her ears still flat on her head and just sat there looking down, that is until kyuubi started talking to her he just said different things to calm her down she soon fell asleep and you put her in the little side den where she'll sleep I laid down out side it protecting her……

Chapter two-kayo meets the sand man

Kayo pov

You woke up after a few hours noticing that your not where you fell asleep, you looked around to see a big amount of fur at what looked like a entrance you started whining and it moved away and turnt around it was mum , when you saw it was her you started getting excited and began wagging your tail and tried to jump up at her she just moved over for you to get out , you tried to crawl out but couldn't and slid back in after a few tries you got angry then began to growl , although coming from you it sounded more like a little whine, but your mum knew what it meant and she picked you up setting you down in front of your dad who just laughed at the little noises you made, he got the same reaction your other got when you saw him

*wow I gets my own sleepy place* you thought as you began to chase your dads tails as you got one he'd move another

emi pov

you watched as kayo began playing with kyuubi's tails

you-dose she do that a lot?

Kyuubi looked at you and smiled

Kyuubi-yer she did it yesterday at the lake as well, oh hunni?

you-hmm?

Kyuubi-Im meeting shukaku at the lake soon I was hoping to take kayo with me

you- what? But kyuubi she's to young to leave this den,besides you just want to show her off

Kyuubi-well she left the den yesterday the way I see it is the sooner she gets used to the out side the better that means meeting other demons

You just frowned at him then looked at kayo

Kyuubi-besides all I have to do is this and she'll be good

He said moving another tail which kayo followed and pounced on

you- fine but if she gets hurt I'll..

Kyuubi-emi she wont get hurt when im around trust me

Kayo looked at you then kyuubi as if she knew what we are saying, she did something unexpected and pounced kyuubi and began trying to climb up on him

You-haha l-looks like haha she wants you play

You said while laughing at the sight of it kyuubi sitting with a tiny little fox dangling off his back

Kyuubi pov

Emi was laughing at you as kayo was attached to your back you stood up and kayo fell and landed hard on the ground which set her of whining and yelping

Emi-KYUUBI!?

She quickly started to calm kayo down once she did you looked at kayo and she growled at you until you gave her back her favourite toy…..you tail she happily played around with them

You-well now she wont try climbing on me again I hate it

Emi-well you didn't have to hurt her kyuubi

Emi wasn't shouting but there was force in her voice that made her more demonic than usual

you-don't worry .kayo do you want to come to the lake with me in a minuet?

She stooped and looked at you for a few seconds and ran to the entrance of the den like she knew what you said you quickly caught her and placed her between your front legs

You- but you have to walk with me nicely

You walked out side and made your way to the lake again kayo was well behaved but she nearly run of twice but now she was walking behinde you trying to get your tails as you walked a few minuets later you where at the lake

Shukaku-hey kyuubi what took you so long? dont tell me you where mating emi again?

You-no I wasn't and I wish you wouldn't say things like that not all demons are perverted like you

Shukaku-yer yer whatever still what held you up your not normally late?

You went and sat next to shukaku

You- you really wanna know?

Shukaku nodded like an over enthusiastic child

You-kayo

Shukaku looked at you weird until he noticed the tiny white fox coming out from behind you shukaku smiled a creepy smile that only HE could come up with

Shukaku-so you have been mating with emi hmm? What ever happened to 'we're only friends'

you-shut up shukaku

Kayo looked at shukaku wide eyed then sat under you ,you looked down so did shukaku to see kayo just staring at him, ears flat tail curled down

Shukaku-cute kid real cute, so how old is it?

You sighed

You-HER name is KAYO and she's two days old

Shukaku just looked stunned

Shukaku-kyuubi you idiot your not supposed to let them out until there about 6 weeks old

you-well she followed me yesterday, I don't see the harm in it as long as im here

Shukaku-YESTERDAY!

At shukaku's out burst kayo came out from you and made a noise between a growls and a bark

You-kayo behave yourself

Shukaku just looked at the little fuzz ball and chuckled

Shukaku-yep she is defiantly yours You do know now shes come out she'll be

running off to explore though don't you?

You-yer well she's already proved that she's independent

Shukaku made a disbelieving noise as he watched the tiny fox pat the water slightly

Shukaku-oh really, how?

You-she followed me here yesterday ,she's tried to eat me tails, she wont let any one

clean her without making a fuss and she tried to jump over me to get out of the den.

Shukaku-wow all that in two days of life, haha take it from me, your never gonna be bored I got my boy he was exactly the same

You- yer well that's why im gonna enforce discipline from day 1 unlike you

Shukaku was about to speak until he herd his mate shouting

????- SHUKAKU!!!

You-wow you weren't supposed to leave her again where you

Shukaku- nope

You-well im gonna go back now any way see you tomorrow

Shukaku-yer ,bye

And with that you made your way to the trees.

When you were walking back you noticed kayo was wandering off a bit not too far but you wanted your kit closer

You-kayo not too far ,stay close

She looked at you but ignored you continuing on her way walking further you sighed and sped up to stay near her, she tried to run but tripped that made a little cut on her leg ,this caused her to start over react and she started whining and ran back to you, you looked at her, this little ball of fluff in front of you she was just screaming for you to hug her ,calm her down something

You- well if you did what your told this wouldn't have happened

You sighed as her whining got louder and more irritating

You-kayo its ok mum will make it better when we get home

She whined even more

You-come on please calm down kit

She looked at you and then let loose full on screaming you didn't know what to do with the poor little thing you bent down and nuzzled her trying so hard not to get angry as you started to lick her face tenderly she calmed down so you picked her up to carry her home

Once you got in the den emi was straight in front of you

Emi-kyuubi what happened? Why did I hear her cries?

You set kayo down and she began to sniff her cut

You- she's fine she just ran tripped and cut her leg ok see I can handle it

Emi-I was just worried

Kayo's pov

Daddy had just set you down and was talking to mummy as you began sniffing your leg it hurt so you started whining again that got there attention and mummy began to sniff it while daddy pushed you to the floor on your side you didn't like it but then again you didn't like your leg hurting either mummy touched your cut and you yelped loud and began struggling against daddies paw

Daddy- kayo lay still and it will be over

This did nothing and you struggled more until he began nuzzling you again taking your mind off it soon you mum stopped what she was doing

Mummy-its time you got sum sleep

And daddy kissed you on the head before mummy put you back in the chamber you slept in soon you fell asleep

Kyuubi's pov

Emi- is she asleep

You-yer

Emi came over to you and curled up beside you as you put your tails around her pulling her closer emi chuckled and laid her head on your paws

Emi- so what shukaku say?

You- he said that now she's been out she's gonna try and run off and explore from the den

Emi- yer I guess but only if she can get out in the first place, how'd she take to him?

You- she kept growling and staring at him he said it was 'cute'

Emi- well she is cute

Emi scooted closer to you and rubbed her self against you ,you returned it b tightening your tails around her

You-don't tease me iv got 9 weeks without

You whispered she just giggled and stopped then she just began to rest

**Chapter 3 kayo explores**

Kayo is a few weeks old now so she's learning to talk

Kayo pov

You woke up again in the little 'sleepy place' you saw nothing was at the entrance and began to climb out of it after many failed attempts of sliding back in you got out and walked around noticing that mum and dad were asleep just to the side of the entrance you sneaked over to your dads face really slowly ,almost prowling, and sniffed his face ,his nose twitched and his breathing slowed down, he wasn't going to wake up you did the same to mum and knew it was all clear then ran out of the den full speed. Once you got past the bushes far enough that the den was out of sight you slowed down to look around you heard weird noises above you, you remembered them from yesterday, you looked up to see animals covered in feathers looking at you then they jumped and ran in the air …flying..after seeing a few animals ,you continued walking around finding none of them interesting ,until you saw something run up a tree *hmm I wonder if I can do that* you clutched the tree and began moving up it trying to copy the other thing only to fall down after around 2 hours of running around in the forest you began to get tired and curled up near some bushes

??? pov

kyuubi- shukaku have you seen her

you-no im sorry I haven't but im still looking there are claw marks on some trees near

the lake, there small so she might have been here

emi- kyuubi we've been looking for 2 hour now please don't tell me she's far

kyuubi looked at his mate and saw the sadden expression it made him feel so guilty

kyuubi- no emi I don't think she's far, shukaku you should get back you should to emi ill find her I promise  
you-you sure you don't want any help, I mean she

kyuubi- no shukaku its fine just go home im sure your mate wouldn't want you out here all day

you looked at him and nodded remembering when your kit ran off

you-come-on emi ill take you home

you began walking with emi back home*dear god this kit is going to put them through there paces*

kayo pov

????-KAYO,KAYO COME OUT THIS ISNT FUNNY! KAYO!

You lifted your head and let out happy bark like sounds

kayo-daddy!!

as he got closer you could sense he wasn't happy so you quietened down he still found you , a scowl on his face he came over to you sitting in front of you growling

Kyuubi- kayo!! You wait until we get home young lady!!!!!

He barked at you demonically you automatically began to run away he jumped and landed in front of you with his eyes at your eye level growling again scaring you

Kyuubi- don't even think about it your going home now! This isn't funny kayo

You started lowering your body to the floor hoping he wouldn't see you ,but unfortunately he picked you up a bit harsher than before and began running back to the den. Once back there your mother gave you the same looks your father did, he set you down at the entrance and sat behind you, you lower your head and ears then tried to crawl in your new position to then little chamber you sleep in.

Emi pov

You watched her try crawling in her den, she seemed so innocent, your face softened and you walked over to her and laid down in front of her kyuubi caught on and laid behind her ,we formed a circle around her our tails brushing up against her to get rid of her nerves, after she calmed down she sat down , still in a submissive state.

Kyuubi-kayo do you know how worried we were, your still young and you leave this

den with out us ,as of now your grounded until your older,I will not risk looseing you

You- were doing this for your own good

You where interupted by kayo crawling up to you whining then something you didn't expect yet….  
Kayo-momma sowwi

Kyuubi loooked at her then you shocked then gave a proud smile he leaned over and pulled her in to his chest with his tail

Kyuubi-it's ok kayo, we forgive you but never go out of then den without me or your mother

She rubbed her head into his and waged her tail then began to play fight with him ,you laughed as he just laid down with his paws on her not hard but with enough force to hold her down, she was wriggling around playing after a while she was all worn out kyuubi had to go to the river to hunt and you had to keep kayo in the den

Kyuubi- hunni im gonna go now see you in a little while

You-ok please be careful today I herd theres another demon and

Kyuubi came up and wound his tails around your back legs and pulled pushing you to the floor and stood over you dominantly ,you wanted to tease him so you rolled right on to your back in a submissive state he started sniffing you then he stopped and gave you a wolfish grin

Kyuubi-I'll expect you like this later….mate

Then he walked out you rolled back on to your front to grab kayo before she ran after him

You-you nap time you've been out all day now sleep

You said and dropped her in her little chamber after about an hour you fell asleep in front of kayos chamber to wake up to kyuubi laying around you with his tails curled around you tightly you looked at him and giggled his face was all dirty

You- now look at you your worst then kayo

Kyuubi-well then maybe I could make it up to you

You- hmm now how would you do that?? Hehe

Kyuubi- guess

kayo-momma? Momma momma

you- kyuubi behave yourself

kayo-momma ?

kyuubi-she's here kayo

chapter 4 kayo s tantrum

kayo pov

you-Daddy your back now!

emi moved from infront the chamber and you ran out to see your dad who you welcomed by pouncing on him and licking his face as excited as you could your mum just laughed at this and pulled you away from him

emi-that's quit enough kayo, leave daddy alone

emi set you down near the meat that kyuubi got, then began eating herself kyuubi stared eating aswell you ran up to it pushing inbetween the two of them eating for a few minuets ,kyuubi stopped and watched you fill your stomach after you finished you looked up at him streching your neck as He looked down at you noses nearlly touching

Kyuubi-where you hungry little kit

Kayo to this only licked the accsess blood of his nose and gave him a cheeky grin emi laughed and kyuubi was a little like this ( -_-*)

You- daddy can you pweas take me to the lake pweas I wana go for a walk

Kyuubi- not now kayo it's the middle of the night go back to bed, you to emi

Emi- but kyuubi im not tired

You-yer daddy me neither I wana pway

Kyuubi-kayo go to bed

You-no

Kyuubi-yes

You-no

Kyuubi-yes

You-no!

Kyuubi-yes

You- how bout no

Kyuubi-kayo just go to bed

Kayo-no im not tired I just woked up

Kyuubi-kayo will you please go to bed I need to talk to your mother

Kayo-then why isn't u talking to momma now

Kyuubi-kayo bed now young lady and don't you act like a smart ass

Kayo-no! Idontwanttogotobedwhydontyouitsnotfairwhydontyouimnottiredyougotobedcosimnottiredandyoucantmakemeitsnotfairimabiggrilidontneedtosleepallthetime!!!!!!

And you began whine and throw the biggest tantrum your little body could come up with although you've never tried this before to get what you want you saw shukaku's kit do it the other day and he got what he wanted so you'd give it a try ,kyuubi although knew to this kept calm and composed not showing any sign of her tantrum bothering him he just sat and watched his little demon act like …..well a little demon ,as you calmed down and your tantrum final stopped

Kyuubi- if you where a big girl you could have asked nicely instead of acting like shukaku's kit, now I suggest you stop acting like a little runt and start acting like a big girl or I'll treat you like a baby ,im not arguing any more so go to bed. .now

He said as he walked over to you to get you in bed and you growled at him and then screetched

You-go away! I don't wana go bed! Im not tired!

Kyuubi just ignored it and picked you up you squirmed about and tried to bite him but her just dropped you in your little room

You-heeeeyy lemme out lemme out lemme out lemme out!!!!!

Kyuubi-not until you calm down and apoligize to your mother and me, until then your staying in there

You-nooooooooooooooooooo!!! But daddy I don't wana you stupid fox!

Kyuubi now getting annoyed pulled you out of the little chamber and bit down on your neck a little harder then when he picks you up, you immediately start yelping then once he put you down you stayed quiet your neck now throbbing badly tears in your eyes that was your first taste of physical scolding you ever got and it hurt sitting there looking down ears flat tail curved under you

Kyuubi-now behave yourself and go to bed kayo, I expect better from you

You whined a bit and went over to your mum hoping to get some comfort from her , she went to give up a hug, that is until kyuubi looked to her sternly

Kyuubi-and mum wont help you either …now bed

With you still sulking you walked over to your chamber and layd down in it

kyuubi-goodnight

you-goodnight ,sowi daddy

the next day you was still in a sulking mood you got up and avoided your dad like the plague after you got up you followed your mum to the lake and started playing about in the shallow water you had played about befor in her and loved it you went over to a rock that was pokeing out of the water a bit and got on it then slid off into the deeper water you couldn't touch the bottom and sarted calling for your mum to get you out but she wasn't there you started calling louder but she still didn't come and there was no way you where calling for your dad this time but then you herd voices strange voices

{note-I cant find a lot of info on kakashi as a genin so im making this up if you know a good site can u message me pls }

???-hey look over there in the water

???-aww its sooo cute

???-looks kinda weird if you ask me….ouch! what you do that for

???-rin obito stop fighting!

Rin-yes minato-sensie

Obito-yes minato-sensie

Rin ran over to you and pulled you out of the water on the bank and petted your head you pulled away slightly and she stopped there was a man there wiv bright yellow hair a boy wiv silver hair another boy wiv black hair and a girl wiv brown hair

The man looked at you then turned to them

Minato- now this is something we don't see every day this is a little demon fox don't worry at this age they are harmless there more like puppies to be honest but if you ever see one at this age don't hang around because the parents wont be to far away that being said we should proberly move on OBITO STOP CHASING IT!

You ran around scared to death what where these things and why the heck was one chasing you you started screaming for your dad

You-DADDY MOMMY HELP DADDY PWEASE I DON'T LIKE IT NO MORE MOMMY DAD!!!!!!

Although to the humans it was just a lot of barks and yelps

Minato-obito stop it if you carry on, kakashi put it down!

Kakashi just stood there holding you but not like your dad or mum but under your front legs he turnt you round and looked under your belly

Kakashi-it's a girl, obito what did you want with her

Obito came over and looked at you

Obito-I wanted to take it home and show every one that I got a demon why?

Kakashi shook his head and stroked your belly you calmed down and he put you down and began to walk away but obito went to chase you but tripped falling on you

Just then you herd a low deadly growl coming from above you and obito you looked up to see your dad and he was not happy at all

Minato-obito get up and move away very slowly

Kakashi was standing beside minato and rin was behind him admiring the size and the amount of chakra coming from your dad obito moved away slowly but before he got out of range your dad swiped his paw flinging obito on the ground in front of minato

And growled even lower looking at them he looked at you and sniffed you then looked at them again he picked you up and walked off towards home once he got out of sight he stopped and set you down his face was full of worry

Kyuubi-are you ok kayo they didn't hurt you did they?

You-no daddy they didt but they chased me and picked me up and kept putting there hand on my back

kyuubi-kayo you should be more carefull i cant save you from every genin you see

kayo-but daddy he was nice he wont hurt me

kyuubi-kayo im your father you listen to me that hatake is bad news , he is not one to go and play with now comon lets get home

kayo-ok daddy

you started walking home once you got home your mom looked guilty and walked up to you nuzzleing your head and neck

emi-im sorry kayo I thought you was following me I hope your ok

you- that's ok mommy daddy saved me

emi-save why what happened kyuubi?

He snarled

Kyuubi-genin decided they could play wiv kayo like a house pet

Emi looked worried then at kayo who was allready asleep she sighed she knew all to well how much kyuubi disliked animals as pets and all shinobi for that matter

Emi-they were just passing through wernt they

Kyuubi-yes don't worry but I will tell shukaku and a few of the others as the strongest they will expect me to patrol these things

And that's all for now cya

Chapert 5- curse words and kayo's first friend

Kayo pov  
You woke up again to see no one at your room door you got up sleeply walking out your room to find your mom and dad out side the den you walked over and saw the sand thing you met the other week and a little one of him you glared at the big one growling slightly your dad looked at you

Kyuubi-kayo will you behave

You- but i-ai dono wan oo coz I don like im

You said shyly because they where all looking at you shukaku chuckled

Kyuubi-I dont care if you don't like him …he's my friend so your not aloud to be nasty to him

You just huffed and sat down watching the little sand demon staring at you your dad pulled you between him and your mum you sat down as the 'little' shukaku came up to you sniffing you growld and raised you heckles but your dad growled at you that shut you up shukaku laughed

Shukaku-shoki calm down

Shoki-why? look at it small and fluffy demon shouldn't look all cute like HER

Shukaku-shoki!!

Shoki sat down looking at you

Shoki-you wanna go play fluff bag?

You-ok

You ran over to him but was stopped bye your dad standing on your tail draging you back in front of him

Kyuubi- you can go play but, no going and playing near humans, be careful around deep water and-

Shoki-yer yer yer comon fluff ball we're going down the little woods to the waterfall

He started running off kayo folowing close behinde

Shoki-so whats your name fluff ball

You-k-kayo

Shoki-and you stutter god you're a sorry excuse for a demon

You growled at him again prowling towards him

You-shut up

Shoki-you wanna play fight then

You-maybe I do

Shoki-ill beat you easy

You ran at him and began playing you got a few cuts but he had some too its been about an hour since you started playing and now you where tired you laid down And shoki did the same

Shoki-you fight like a fucking bitch

He began cleaning a few cuts youd given himYou looked at him curiously leaning your head to the side

You-what's a'fucking bitch'?

he stopped what he was doing and looked up at you wide eyed

Shoki-errr its well, bitch is a' hmm well bitch is a word you call someone when you

don't like them or they do something spitefull, and fuck is just a word you say to make it a statement.

You-oh ok then bitch

*uhoh kyuubi wont like me for this one im dead *

shoki thought as they began to walk back you got back home once you got there you ran up to your dad and pounced on his tail your mum came over and nuzzled you

emi-did you have fun?

You walked backwards a bit and sat down

You-yer I had a fucking good time we play fighted

Kyuubi-KAYO WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

You backed away a bit wiv your head down ears flat cowering a bit

You-what do you mean daddy I said I had a fu-

Emi-kayo! Don't say that word

Shukaku-shoki!!

Shoki-ohh crap

You-shoki what's crap mean?

Shoki- nothin kayo just ignore it

Kyuubi-kayo inside now your in serious trouble

You-but I didn't do anything you bitch!!!!

Kyuubi picked you up roughly walking inside with her you herd emi outside

Emi-ohno shukaku shoki you guys should go down to the lake we'll be there soon

Kyuubi put you down a soft growl rumbling in his chest

Kyuubi-kayo you are not going to say that words ever again do you understand

You-y-yes d-daddy

You sniffed a bit with your head down a small mewl escaping and you sunk lower to

the floor kyuubi calmed down a bit and laid next to you emi came inside worried that kyuubi was going to hurt kayo she laid down near kyuubi but dare'nt interfere she knew her place all to well

Kyuubi- kayo did shoki tell you what those words ment?

You-y-yes h-he didn't tell me they w-were bad words i-if he had I wouldn't of said em

Kyuubi- well kayo there not very nice I don't want you saying them any more especially to me or your mother they are nasty and insulting ok ?

You nodded a little

Kyuubi-now come here look your filthyand you got a few cuts that need cleaning

You padded over to him slowly still thinking your in trouble kyuubi pulled you closer with his tail and rubbed his head into yours gently then began cleaning your cuts you wimperd as he licked a deep cut but still stayed there after he had cleaned you ,you got up and started pouncing on him playfully emi came over and picked you up

Kyuubi-I take it play times over hmp fine lets go

Emi carried you all the way to the lake you struggling


End file.
